


kisses for the cutie

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All Kinds of Kissing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: 1. passionate kiss2. gentle peck3. firm kiss4. shut-up kiss5. romantic (tender) kiss6. teary kiss10. upside-down kiss11. goofy kiss12. almost kiss13. hair kiss14. forehead kiss15. eyelid kiss16. nose kiss17. cheek kiss18. jawline kiss19. collarbone kiss20. chest kiss21. stomach kiss22. hipbone kiss23. hand/wrist kiss24. butterfly kiss
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53





	1. 1 + 2 + 3

(Actors!AU)

Junmyeon kisses him like they’ve been apart for four centuries or more, his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist tighten as he tilts his head to his right, and Kyungsoo sighs happily against his mouth. 

He moves his hands to tug Kyungsoo’s hunching shoulders down, his eyebrows furrowing. Kyungsoo is a great kisser, there’s no doubt in that, but it feels like an awful amount of time to be kissing his colleague. He tries not to think about it, but a minute later, all he can think is:  _ The kiss is too long, but the character does miss his husband, of course it’s long, but it’s too long, what if we’re awkward after this? _

“Cut!” Comes a booming, electronic voice, almost startling both of them.

Junmyeon detaches himself from Kyungsoo quickly, grinning like it isn’t awkward at all to him. Kyungsoo smiles in a satisfied manner, his cheeks slightly pink, then high-fives him. Junmyeon looks around him. Nobody seems to be bothered the slightest, they don’t bat an eye at them and continue prepping for the next scene.

When they move behind the camera, Junmyeon grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist and brings him to a secluded corner.

“Did the kiss feel too long?” Junmyeon asks anxiously. “Or was it just me?”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment, blinks a couple of times before he says, “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think it was too long or you don’t think it was just me?”

“Both,” Kyungsoo says after a minute of consideration. “I think it was purposefully long? This guy’s meeting his husband after seven years.”

Junmyeon nods.

“But why are you so restless about that, hyung?”

He shrugs in response.

“Was the kiss bad?” Kyungsoo asks, face sullen, his grin replaced by a frown. “Is that why you…?”

“What? No, no, it was a good one,” Junmyeon pats Kyungsoo’s cheek affectionately. “It was a  _ great _ one, for that matter. I don’t know what happened.”

“A great one,” Kyungsoo repeats with a teasing smirk. “Thanks.”

———

(Domestic!AU)

The alarm goes off way too early for a Sunday morning. Too early for Kyungsoo too, because he groans loudly in the process of finding his phone and shutting it off. The music is pleasant, sure, but obviously way too early for any kind of music.

Junmyeon rolls to the other side so he’s on top of Kyungsoo, and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Why’s it going off so early?” He murmurs.

“Don’t know,” Kyungsoo whispers back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “I feel like I’m forgetting something, though.”

“My birthday,” Junmyeon replies. He’s getting too sleepy to talk now. “It’s my birthday, Kyungsoo.”

“It was a month ago.” Kyungsoo grunts.

The silence between them suddenly turns comical. Junmyeon can’t hold his giggles back, and Kyungsoo joins him soon. His morning voice is deep, rough, and can be easily mistaken for a stranger’s if someone is new to it. 

“How do you forget your own birthday?” Kyungsoo asks once he stops laughing.   


Junmyeon can’t help but giggle more. “I don’t know,” He looks up, barely managing to squint at Kyungsoo. Sunlight seeps through their single window, the room no longer completely dark. Junmyeon can make out Kyungsoo’s look: somewhere between frown and a smile, annoyed about being awake but enjoying the cuddle. “Is this going to be a problem, Mr. Do?”

“Hopefully not,” Kyungsoo replies, finally smiling without the furrowed eyebrows. He still hasn’t opened his eyes, he looks a little silly, if Junmyeon is being honest. “As long as you can remember my birthday, hyung.”

“I have a foolproof plan to remember it,” Junmyeon nuzzles his nose against Kyungsoo’s jaw, presses a gentle kiss there. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Making it our joint account pin number isn’t foolproof, but alright.”

———

(College!AU)

Kyungsoo likes kissing a lot, Junmyeon would never complain, but— 

“Soo, I have an assignment to submit tomorrow,” Junmyeon says. He doesn’t do anything to stop Kyungsoo from kissing his neck, though. “Can we get back to this after I’ve finished it?”

“No, this is a scheduled date,” Kyungsoo grumbles, then cups Junmyeon’s cheek to bring him into a kiss. “You can’t work on an assignment right now.”

Junmyeon allows one kiss on the lips before he moves a little way, unabashedly staring at Kyungsoo’s lips as he talks. “But I really want to finish it today—”

Kyungsoo presses their lips together again, firm and un-moving until Junmyeon gives up trying and kisses him back.


	2. 4 + 5 + 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shut-up kiss + romantic (tender) kiss + teary kiss

(Summer!AU)

Every sentence coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth is a complaint of some kind. They’re stuck in the stuffy car, waiting for their damn friend to return from the post office, and as much as he’s glad they didn’t go in to socialize with people inside, it’s too hot.

“I want to get out of this and kill him,” Kyungsoo grunts. “But it’s too hot for that too.”

“Complaining isn’t helping,” Junmyeon responds. He removes the seat belt and slumps towards Kyungsoo, head on his husband’s sweaty shoulder. There’s a moment of fake coolness against Junmyeon’s temple, but it quickly turns sticky too. “Let’s ditch him and get ice cream, Soo.”

“We can make him pay,” Kyungsoo grins. Once in a while, Kyungsoo isn’t an ever-loving, too pure for everyone kind of husband, and Junmyeon married him for that and that quality alone. “We can move back and make him drive too.”

Junmyeon is honestly a little amazed at Kyungsoo’s idea. He doesn’t like doing those things most of the time. “Are you—”

Kyungsoo kisses him abruptly, a hand on Junmyeon’s jaw, and eyes closing for a brief moment. He looks behind Junmyeon, past the window of the car, and kisses him again. “Shh. He’s here. Let’s move back?”

“I’m getting two  cones from him.”

(Anniversary!AU)

“Don’t make faces when I’m kissing you,” Kyungsoo grumbles, then sulks cutely. “I’m doing this only because it’s a tradition, I have no interest in counting these things.”

“But you do enjoy it,” Junmyeon holds up a fist, then taps his cheek with his other hand. “Ten more to go, come on.”

Kyungsoo makes a protesting noise before his lips touch Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon giggles into his fist, and Kyungsoo whines in response. “You’re making this so much more embarrassing than it already is!”

“What’s embarrassing about kissing your husband!” Junmyeon sulks right back, and he knows his antics work a lot better because Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, squeezes as a sorry. “It’s our anniversary, you can’t back away from a tradition you created.”

Kyungsoo pretends to lick Junmyeon’s cheek before he presses another kiss there. It’s a tradition, sure, but an awfully cheesy one, and younger Kyungsoo may enjoy doing these cheesy things but he hates it right now.

“Can we stop with another kiss?” Kyungsoo pleads. He likes kissing, sure, but doing it as a tradition is taking the fun out of this.

“If it’s romantic enough, I’ll let you off with this one.”

He resorts to pressing Junmyeon against the nearest wall, just like the way he likes, and cradles the back of his neck. He kisses Junmyeon on the lips, deep and long, kisses him until Junmyeon is grabbing at his hands and trying to pull away. It’s all about a weirdly delicate balance with Junmyeon. He likes it firm in some ways — the hands sometimes, or maybe with the kiss itself.

“Woah.” Junmyeon gasps, delighted, his cheeks pink. 

(Actors!AU)

He comes back with teary eyes and a huge grin on his face. The award is heavy, and Junmyeon couldn’t be prouder. On the TV, Kyungsoo held himself together, and it seemed as though he wasn’t affected, but now he’s so close to bawling his eyes out.

“I’m proud of you,” Junmyeon tells him. He walks into Kyungsoo’s personal space, attaches himself for a hug. “You did great.”

Kyungsoo is brimmed with emotions to talk. He nods, chuckling in disbelief, and he turns his head to kiss Junmyeon’s cheek. “I did it.”

“Yes you did, baby,” Junmyeon returns the kiss, getting teary-eyed himself. “You did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for susoo kisses :D


	3. 10 + 11 + 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. upside-down kiss  
> 11\. goofy kiss  
> 12\. almost kiss

(Superheroes AU)

“I miss going on dates with you,” Junmyeon sulks. “It’s not like we don’t, but…”

“You miss the Super dates,” Kyungsoo nods. He hands the mug of hot chocolate to Junmyeon, looking at his own mug of coffee before he sighs. “I know Super dates is an atrocious name but I’ve grown to like it.”

“You’re not the man I married,” Junmyeon sighs. “It’s true what they say about marriage.”

Kyungsoo snorts and gently takes the hot chocolate away from his husband. “All right, changed Kyungsoo doesn’t give hot chocolate during breaks.”

“Nooo,” Junmyeon whines, but makes no attempt to get his mug back. His watch begins beeping, blinking red and blue lights with the noise. He needs to leave. “I’ll get my hot chocolate soon.”

He is near the window in the blink of an eye, hanging upside down on the window frame, his mask still in his hands. The new suit looks good on him — it’s evolved along with Junmyeon, and he makes such a cute Spiderman now. The suit reminds Kyungsoo of his own, the one right before he retired, he still has it next to Junmyeon’s endless Spiderman suits.

“Get going,” Kyungsoo grins smugly, taking a sip of his coffee. “Save the world and all that.”

Junmyeon pouts yet again. He’s not quiet into his role of a Superhero. “I want a goodbye kiss.”

There are a lot of ways Kyungsoo thinks of teasing the elder, but the damn watch’s noise is increasing as his assistance is required more and more urgently, the red and blue blinking more rapidly. Spiderman is never late, but Junmyeon never backs down without getting what he wants. And the beeping and blinking of his watch is stressful.

Kyungsoo pretends to be exasperated as he gets up, he walks up to his husband, cradling his head, and presses a kiss on his lips. “There.”

“I’ll see you later.” Junmyeon beams.

(Dog Parents AU)

Kyungsoo’s habit is cute. Every time he brings any of their dogs’ faces close and kisses their snout, he ends with a soft ‘boink’ — Junmyeon has no idea when this habit started, but it’s cute. He likes hearing it, and Kyungsoo is visibly melting with all their dogs around. It’s adorable and Junmyeon needs to get one of those moments on camera for days he feels sad.

Today, he’s alone with the dogs in the house. He’s laying on the floor, eyes puffy from crying for ten minutes straight. The dogs surround him — Byul is sitting near his head, refusing to sleep for some reason. Meokmul is sitting near his stomach, his front paws on Junmyeon’s tummy. Huchu is snuggling with Byul, already asleep unlike his partner.

“Our owner needs to come home soon,” Junmyeon tells Meokmul, who tilts his head like he’s confused. Junmyeon chuckles. “Kyungsoo, baby, I’m talking about Kyungsoo.”

Byul moves closer to him, licks at his ear a little. Junmyeon grins. “Should we call him? Tell him he’s missed here?”

Meokmul and Byul bark at him, startling Huchu with their loud bark. Huchu sleepily barks with them as well, and Junmyeon laughs, petting the poor dog. “You can sleep, baby.”

He’s exhausted from crying, so he doesn’t attempt to move towards his phone. It’s all the way in the kitchen, anyway. He stays on the floor as he waits for Kyungsoo to come back from grocery shopping. Meokmul demands a lot of pets, while Byul and Huchu finally go back to their beds and snuggle up.

Kyungsoo returns after ten minutes. Junmyeon listens to the door open, bags rustling against each other, footsteps moving towards the kitchen. Kyungsoo comes back with Junmyeon’s phone in his hand, looking confused. He looks at Junmyeon and Meokmul on the floor, the other two dogs curled up on their dog beds, and kneels next to the elder. “What happened?”

Junmyeon shrugs. Meokmul bounces on top of Junmyeon’s stomach and snuggles next to Kyungsoo’s legs.

“Don’t want to talk about it?” He asks, absently petting Meokmul’s head like Junmyeon was before. “I bought some ice cream, if you’re up for it.”

“Lay down with me for a minute,” Junmyeon pats the space next to him. “The puppies kept me company but I missed you.”

Kyungsoo lays down next to him, propped up on his elbows, Meokmul now sitting on his forearms. Kyungsoo laughs at the puppy, pecks its head. “Boink.”

Junmyeon giggles, he lifts his arm and presses his hand against Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Boink.”

“That’s not a Boink kiss,” Kyungsoo grins. He holds Junmyeon’s hand, pressing a wet kiss on the palm. “That’s the one.”

(CEO Boyfriends AU)

So maybe dating another CEO may not have been the best idea. Junmyeon really, really likes Kyungsoo — but both of them are so busy, so caught up with work. Last week’s date was interrupted by something urgent, and the week before that Junmyeon had to cancel their date for a meeting overseas.

Now, he’s snuggled up with Kyungsoo in pajamas, but the movie is paused, and Kyungsoo is having an obviously frustrating conversation over the phone. Junmyeon munches on the caramel popcorn they made, his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder, watching his jaw move instead of the movie.

When the call ends, Kyungsoo lets out a deep sigh, and nudges Junmyeon’s head off his shoulder so  _ he _ can be in that position. “I hate my company.”

Junmyeon pats his head sympathetically. “Let’s go back to the date?”

“I have to send some angry emails,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Can we continue it later?”

He nods. The problem is that they get these calls and emails only when the matter is urgent, they can’t wait for the working hours to start for the situation to be handled. Their salary is high for a reason, and it’s not there’s always something that needs their attention. Only during their dates, as it seems. 

They don’t move for a while, though. Kyungsoo’s head remains on his shoulder, he tosses a few popcorns in his mouth, and gives some to his boyfriend. “Do you want to move yet?”

Kyungsoo hums. “I’m comfy here unfortunately.”

“It’s sad you have to move,” Junmyeon chuckles. “Come on, it seemed important.”

Even when they move a little, Kyungsoo is sluggish with his movements. He goes into the bedroom and brings his laptop, he sits on the end of the couch, his back against the armrest, and gestures Junmyeon closer as he waits for his laptop to switch on.

Junmyeon obeys. He’s okay with making this a work date, if he has to, he misses hanging out with Kyungsoo so much. Kyungsoo cradles the back of his head, bringing his face closer like he’s going to kiss him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Junmyeon tilts his head lower, so it’s easier for the both of them to kiss. They freeze when Junmyeon’s phone starts ringing loudly. Both of them sigh loudly. Only during their dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took me so long to update this :( i was busy writing fest fics!! but it's here finally!! i miss susoo ;;


	4. 13 + 14 + 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair kiss + forehead kiss + eyelid kiss

(Arranged Marriage!AU)

Kyungsoo is not the one to be nervous, frankly. He’s been nervous a handful of times in 28 years of life, but this must be the silliest reason out of all.

Junmyeon’s head is resting against his shoulder, they’re watching a movie together, and Kyungsoo is trying his best to gauge the best time to kiss him. Or kiss his forehead. Or any part of him, because it kind of sucks that he’s not initiated any of their kisses.

Perhaps there’s some residual awkwardness since they got married, from when their relationship was more or less clinical for the sake of their parents. They’re better now, obviously, but it’s starting to frustrate Kyungsoo that  _ he _ hasn’t kissed Junmyeon. There were so many moments he wanted to lean in and press their lips together, but all he did absolutely nothing.

Sudden loud music from the TV snaps him back to reality. He looks down, at Junmyeon who is comfortable against him, their legs covered by a thick blanket. If he moves any further, he’ll end up with his head on Kyungsoo’s lap, most of his body weight is leaning against Kyungsoo anyway.

Most of his view of Junmyeon is blocked by his dark brown hair. There’s not a single trace of the blonde colour he had a few weeks back, the hair colour he’s embarrassed by (since yesterday, for some reason; he was very proud of it until it lasted). Kyungsoo brings his hand to the tuft of hair sticking up, smoothing it down gently.

“Your hair is messy,” Kyungsoo mutters when Junmyeon looks at him with curious eyes. “You look like a peacock.”

“Peacocks are pretty,” is Junmyeon’s argument.

Kyungsoo chuckles. He nods, and leans forward, pressing a kiss on Junmyeon’s hair. “You’re pretty.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks tinge pink.

  
  


(Fake Relationship!AU)

“We’re putting  _ way _ too much effort for a fake relationship,” Junmyeon mentions casually. He’s waiting for Kyungsoo to finish tying his shoelaces, looking at him, their matching clothes, the awfully familiar hoodie Kyungsoo is wearing. (It’s his hoodie, that’s why it’s familiar, but apparently boyfriends share clothes so he shouldn’t complain.)

“It’s not too much,” Kyungsoo replies when he straightens his back. They resume their journey to the bubble tea shop Junmyeon likes a lot. It’s a pretty place, he takes a lot of his pictures there. “You’re the one with an active Instagram, Chanyeol was asking why you haven’t posted any pictures of us, if we’re actually dating.”

“Chanyeol always has questions,” Junmyeon counters, frowning a bit. Is that why Kyungsoo wanted to go there? He doesn’t want to force his friend/fake boyfriend to tag along to places he isn’t interested in. 

“Yeah, but it just made me think,” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

It takes two more minutes to reach the shop. Junmyeon orders his regular, suggests the earl gray one for Kyungsoo, and once they’ve gotten their orders, they sit near the wall Junmyeon takes a lot of photos with.

While finishing their drinks, Junmyeon takes a few pictures without their faces, then asks Kyungsoo to take a couple of full-body shots. (Kyungsoo is a great photographer, as it turns out.)

The only good thing about fake dating a friend is that it’s easy to pose for couple pictures. It’s easy to snuggle, easy to let his arms circle Kyungsoo’s waist and rest his chin on the firm shoulder. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t think twice before kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek.

He realizes what he’s done only after he hears Kyungsoo huff out a chuckle.

“Oh,” he freezes a bit, moving away from his friend to search for any negative reactions. “Sorry, I don’t know—” 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Kyungsoo says, laughing softly. He closes the camera, passes Junmyeon his phone back, and finishes the last drops of his tea. “Let’s go?”

Junmyeon nods. He throws his cup in the trash, waiting for Kyungsoo to collect his things and follow suit. He isn’t feeling guilty per say, just startled by his own actions. And Kyungsoo isn’t a fan of sudden movements. He doesn’t seem annoyed or worried, but Junmyeon can’t get rid of the funny feeling in his chest.

When Kyungsoo comes next to him and they start walking, Junmyeon says, “I’m sorry, Soo.”

“It’s  _ fine, _ hyung,” is his reply. He glances at his friend, his lips curved into an amused smile. “Don’t worry about it. Here,”

They stop in the middle of the sidewalk, Kyungsoo cradles Junmyeon’s head with his hands, stands on his toes, and presses a kiss on his forehead. “Does that make you feel better?”

“Uh,” Junmyeon’s mind is trying to catch up with the butterflies in his stomach. “Sure.”

(Soulmates!AU)

Kyungsoo’s soulmate mark is on his eyelid. A weird place, in Junmyeon’s opinion, but that’s where he first touched Kyungsoo. They were toddlers in school, Kyungsoo had something in his eye, and Junmyeon used his little hands to hold his eye open and blow the dust away.

“Does it ever make you uncomfortable?” He asks randomly, staring at Kyungsoo instead of working for his college assignment. Kyungsoo looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. Junmyeon gestures at his eye. “It makes you look like you’ve got a black eye.”

Soulmate marks vary in sizes and shapes, in colour too, but more often than not they look like moles. And for some reason, Kyungsoo’s mark is purple, and covers nearly all of Kyungsoo’s right eye. It looks so much like a black eye. Kyungsoo covers it up with makeup during college hours, but he removes it as soon as he’s in the dorms.

He never asked Kyungsoo about it. He just assumed it wasn’t the best to have a permanent black eye, but last night, while talking, Kyungsoo declined when he asked the same question.

“It doesn’t, I told you last night,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Why, though?”

“Where is this coming from?” He counters. He puts his laptop aside, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Are  _ you _ uncomfortable because I look like this?”

“No!” Junmyeon exclaims, his heart pounds against his chest painfully. They’ve never talked about this before, they clearly should have. He finds his eyes stinging with tears when he repeats Kyungsoo’s question in his mind, his throat forms a huge lump he can’t swallow. “That’s not what I meant…”

It’s guilt, he realizes when Kyungsoo moves over to his side of the room and holds him. He wishes he hadn’t given Kyungsoo that black eye, so his soulmate didn’t have to spend so much money on quality concealers and brushes to cover it up. Why couldn’t he touch Kyungsoo’s neck or something? Why did it have to be in such a conspicuous place? 

“Hey,” comes Kyungsoo’s gentle, deep voice. “ _ Hey, _ don’t spiral. Talk to me. You’ll be okay.”

Junmyeon doesn’t. It’s hard to talk with the guilt weighing on him, but he just listens and nods to what Kyungsoo has to say. Every word is an reassurance of some sort, it doesn’t really help with the guilt but Junmyeon appreciates it — it takes his mind off of things, of the physical guilt.

“And remember when you saw your mom kiss her girlfriend’s mark?” Kyungsoo says, chuckling.

“I do,” Junmyeon’s lips twitch, he can’t help but smile. “In my defense, I was twelve years old.”

“Do it again.”

“What?” Junmyeon jerks his head back, staring at his soulmate in disbelief.

“You  _ loved _ this so much,” Kyungsoo points at his right eye. “And I love being kissed like that.”

It’s hard not to miss the difference in tenses Kyungsoo used. Junmyeon stares at him for a minute, trying to conjure the love 12-year-old Junmyeon had for the mark. He really did love it back then, it felt nice to know Kyungsoo is his childhood friend, best friend,  _ and _ his soulmate. He would go around telling every person they met in the park that Kyungsoo is his soulmate, and show them the mark.

“Okay,” Junmyeon says. “Close your eyes.”

Kyungsoo obeys immediately. Junmyeon stares at him for a moment, and presses a kiss on the left eyelid first — barely a touch of his lips, then kisses the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i hope you enjoyed this! :D please let me kknow if you did!! <3 here's my carrd if you want to talk about anything exo with me: ao3cherrychoke.carrd.co ^^


	5. 16 + 17+ 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nose kiss + cheek kiss + jawline kiss

(Angel!AU + Assassin!AU)

_ What terrible fate, _ Kyungsoo thinks bitterly.

Suho, the Angel he was assigned to ‘take care of’ (kill; he’s never understood why people are shy of that word), is the most infuriating being he’s ever come across. And yet, Kyungsoo is stuck here, in the Angel’s human-made kitchen, baking cookies because the Angel whined for two whole minutes for them.

“They’re going to be soft, right?” Suho asks, eyes wide and curious as he stares at the cookies through the oven. They were put in ten minutes ago, they’ve started puffing up. “I like soft cookies very much.”

_ I don’t care, _ Kyungsoo wants to say, but he just nods instead. It’s almost like Kyungsoo’s body and mind shrink up into something which Suho controls. (Is that a possibility? He needs to research.)

“Can we try making vanilla cookies next time?”

Kyungsoo turns to the Angel, an eyebrow raised.  _ Next time? ‘We’? _

“Whenever you’re free, obviously, I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Suho stands up, closes the gap between them, and happily circles his arms on Kyungsoo’s waist. He rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and smiles like the charming Angel he is. “You’re very nice, Soo.”

“I’m not,” he replies out of habit. His ears burn when Suho giggles right next to it. Can the Angel feel heat radiating from it?

He pauses mixing the icing (for cupcakes and Suho to snack on later) when he feels the Angel lean closer to his face. “What are you doing?”

Suho kisses his nose before answering. “You’re really nice. And cute. Don’t be mean to yourself.”

  
  


(Idols!AU)

There are cameras around them, working consistently to capture their every movement, with bright, heating lights accompanying. He’s starting to sweat under the heavy make-up, but the A/C provides a chilly breeze and he’s fine temporarily.

A well-known stranger is sitting across them, his eyes on Junmyeon but he keeps glancing at Kyungsoo, out of curiosity, or perhaps that’s what a good interviewer does: keep everyone engaged and give everyone equal attention.

Junmyeon finishes the little part of his solo song of their newest album, and proceeds to bow as though it’s curtain call of a musical.

“I told you,” Kyungsoo says into the mic, grinning at the interviewer. He pretends to not know or care about Junmyeon’s thigh pressed against his; he definitely isn’t overthinking the friendly side-hug he receives in return of the praise.

“Of course, of course,” the interviewer laughs.

But Kyungsoo’s ears ring with Junmyeon’s soft giggle, with the little ‘thank you’ neither of their mics catch.

“Both of you get along so well,” the interviewer starts, a glint of teasing in his eyes. “Has it always been like this?”

“Yes.” / “No.”

They look at each other; Junmyeon is amused, while Kyungsoo remains confused.

“We  _ do _ get along,” he says with a pout, to sound accusing. “What did I do to you?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Junmyeon shakes his hand in defense, first at his bandmate, then at the interviewer. “It’s just, he didn’t like skinship before. Now I can kiss his cheek without being hit! I was talking about the evolution of us.”

Everyone in the studio laughs. Kyungsoo chuckles too, because there’s no other way out. But he lets himself think of the kiss Junmyeon mentioned. He lets himself feel the phantom lips — not too dry, not too wet — pressing against his cheek, two gentle hands squeezing him, a loud laugh following the action. He thinks of Junmyeon’s, “Happy birthday, Kyungsoo-yah,” and his stomach erupts into butterflies.

“What is your defense, D.O-ssi?”

“He’s talking about the time before our debut,” he answers calmly, but gives Junmyeon a teasing look anyway. “We barely knew each other, it’s obvious to feel awkward when someone I barely know does this—”

He doesn’t have to demonstrate, obviously, but he wants to. So he leans towards Junmyeon and pecks his cheek. “—to you!”

“Liar!” Junmyeon pouts. “He’s lying, we knew each other for two years before I did that!”

  
  


(Established Relationship!AU)

“Are you,” Kyungsoo pauses, looking at Junmyeon and his deep frown. He changes his question, “Was it a bad day at work?”

Junmyeon slumps into his arms, almost dissolving into the blankets and Kyungsoo’s sweatshirt, and lets out a whine. He buries his head against his boyfriend’s chest, hiding his face. That’s how Kyungsoo knows it’s been truly, seriously terrible. He doesn’t want to look at anyone, he can’t word his thoughts properly, and he doesn’t want to put effort into it.

So Kyungsoo doesn’t force him.

“Do you want to hear about my day?”

He only gets silence in response.

“How about some colouring?” Kyungsoo squeezes Junmyeon in his arms, nuzzling his soft hair. “We have two pages left in your colouring book.”

That makes Junmyeon shift his weight. He finally moves his head, to rest his cheek on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and he looks up with teary eyes. He still doesn’t say anything in response, but that’s good enough. Kyungsoo nods, pets the back of Junmyeon’s head. “Can I go get them? Or do you want to do it after a while?”

Junmyeon’s bottom lip quivers, the tears in his eyes finally come out. Kyungsoo pulls him closer, petting him a little faster and whispering soothing words to him. This only happens when he’s spiraling, when his thoughts just get into tangents of everything and everything is bad, bad,  _ bad. _

They stay on the couch for God knows how long, but their position has changed. Kyungsoo has Junmyeon laying on top of him, their fingers entwined, and Kyungsoo keeps squeezing his hand rhythmically. He remembers Junmyeon telling his friends that usually helps. The first step of recovery of the spiral is nonverbal too. Kyungsoo feels a kiss on his jawline, followed by Junmyeon’s hand finally squeezing his hand back. 

“Colouring book?” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Yes please,” Junmyeon’s voice is softer than a whisper, all broken but on it’s way to being repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa two more sets/chapters to go!! fksjdnfksjnfsd my carrd if you want to talk to me~ about anything~ ao3cherrychoke.carrd.co


	6. 19 + 20 + 21 + 22 + 23 + 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collarbone kiss + chest kiss + stomach kiss + hipbone kiss + hand/wrist kiss + butterfly kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: brief mention of body dysphoria

(Established Relationship!AU)

This gives him something to do, helps him focus on someone else instead of the dread of being nude with another person in the same room. Under him, nonetheless. Equally naked but Junmyeon is built perfectly and Kyungsoo still, after all this time, is uncomfortable within his own body.

But it’s better with Junmyeon there, with his gentle but constant talking, about bodies and what he’s read about body dysphoria and how they can stop any time.

It’s not like they’re about to do something else. It’s an exercise Kyungsoo’s therapist suggested, to get more used to being around different bodies. Junmyeon is surprisingly good at taking people’s attention away from his perfect abs and his legs which are even more perfect somehow.

“You seem all—” Junmyeon gestures vaguely at Kyungsoo’s everything.

“Stiff,” Kyungsoo offers.

Junmyeon nods. “Do you want to lay down for a while?”

Lying on the bed is comfortable, at least some part of him will be covered. He slides off Junmyeon’s thighs and lays on his side, smiling when Junmyeon leans towards him, lips puckered expectantly.

Usually, Kyungsoo would tease him a little, but he needs something to occupy his mind for a minute. Kissing Junmyeon is a good distraction, good for him to become slowly aware of different parts of himself, without startling his anxious mind.

“Can I touch?” Junmyeon asks, leaning back. He always asks.

When Kyungsoo nods, he expects the weight on his stomach, and it’s nice to feel Junmyeon’s strong thighs against his torso. It’s even better to kiss Junmyeon when they’re in this position, for some reason. He melts against Kyungsoo’s lips, he’s more careful yet brave with his hands, and he always,  _ always _ moves lower.

Kyungsoo is left breathless when Junmyeon starts peppering kisses around his mouth, moving lower to his jaw, then his neck. He feels several hot kisses on the column of his neck, which makes it easier for him to think of that part in a neutral light. It’s just a neck, it’s just a part of his body right now — not an object to be molded into a ‘better’ shape.

Junmyeon is diligent. He moves lower with minimal talking. He kisses Kyungsoo’s collarbone, then looks up with a little smile. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo breathes. “Still okay.”

“I’m glad,” Junmyeon says. 

Kyungsoo inhales sharply when Junmyeon moves even lower, to his chest, and Junmyeon pauses once more. “Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he nods. “It was just, I don’t know, unexpected I guess.”

That makes Junmyeon hum thoughtfully. “Do you want me to warn you?”

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile. “No. I’ll be fine.”

Junmyeon lowers his face slowly, staring at Kyungsoo’s face, gauging his reaction, and presses a gentle, wet kiss on his sternum.

“See?” Kyungsoo licks his dry lips. “All good.”

And it always is, with Junmyeon. Even when he’s leaving trails of wet kisses lower and lower, Kyungsoo isn’t nervous like he used to be. Junmyeon is a safe place, a solid comfort against him, and Kyungsoo wants to return the favour so bad.

But he waits until Junmyeon is done kissing his stomach. He’s always extra careful while kissing his stomach, keeping an eye on Kyungsoo to make sure he isn’t feeling even slightly uncomfortable. Kyungsoo is really, really grateful for Junmyeon.

There’s a big difference when he moves on from Kyungsoo’s stomach, though. Junmyeon’s smile is teasing, playful almost, and he dips his head down to press a kiss on Kyungsoo’s hipbone. He licks the spot right after, making Kyungsoo gasp and shake. “Hyung!”

“What?” Junmyeon’s smile becomes bigger. “All good?”

He’s so terrible sometimes, but Kyungsoo doesn’t tell him that right now. He gestures Junmyeon closer instead, taking the elder’s right hand by the wrist, and places a kiss on his wrist. “All good.”

Junmyeon makes a flustered noise, his eyes go wide for a split second before he’s dropping next to Kyungsoo, giggling into his hand. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to kiss him more, not just his lips. He kisses Junmyeon’s cheek, his jaw, his forearm — whatever is nearest to him, and after every single kiss he says, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon giggles through the sentence, and Kyungsoo truly does love this man.

Once the giggling has subsided, Junmyeon snuggles with him. They’re lying so close that Kyungsoo can feel Junmyeon’s eyelashes against his neck. He feels them flutter several times, and then Junmyeon says, “That’s called a butterfly kiss.”

“What?” Kyungsoo feels the eyelashes fluttering again. “That’s called a butterfly kiss?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon hums. “I learnt that yesterday.”

**Author's Note:**

> im doing this for fun and to write more of these two cutie pies (also pretend this is my way of studying how to write kisses)!! (also you can?? let me know who you'd like to be receiving the kisses :D)


End file.
